Messages received
by Mrs.Inferis
Summary: One-shot. Santana aburrida de esperar a que Quinn termine con su inacabable ducha, decide coger su móvil y curiosear los mensajes de esta. ¿Encontrará algo interesante? Faberry.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

-Enseguida termino, dame diez minutos.

-Quinn, siempre estás igual. Date prisa, Britt nos espera en su casa. -gruñó Santana mientras subían las escaleras dirección al cuarto de la rubia.

-Puedes ir yendo a buscarla.

-Si claro -se burló. -para luego tener que volver a por ti. Muy lógico todo. El calor te afecta, el verano no te sienta nada bien, por no hablar de tu horario, antes eras más puntual.

-Mira quien fue a hablar.

-Pero yo por lo menos tengo una buena excusa.

-Claro. -rodó los ojos. -Santana las sesiones de 'dulces besos de señora' con Brittany, no son una buena disculpa.

-Mejor que la tuya seguro. ¿Qué narices estabas haciendo?

-Nada. -contestó rápidamente. -Me he distraído con el móvil. -dijo cruzando la puerta del baño, con la toalla y la ropa para cambiarse después en los brazos. -Bueno me voy a duchar, ahora salgo.

Santana tamborileaba sus dedos en su huesuda rodilla, signo inconfundible de su aburrimiento.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto Quinn? -pensó mientras se recostaba sobre la acolchada cama de la rubia.

Cansada de mirar el techo violeta de la habitación, se dispuso a entretenerse con el bolso de la rubia que yacía sobre uno de los lados de la esponjosa cama.

Siempre se ha dicho que se puede conocer a una mujer por lo que lleva en el bolso. Una cartera, maquillaje, nada del otro mundo. Una cajetilla de tabaco.

-¿Cuando ha vuelto a fumar? Ya verá después. Me debe una explicación. -murmuró para sí misma.

Siguió con el desalojo o con el escrutinio del bolso, como se quiera considerar. Lo siguiente que cayó en su poder fue el teléfono móvil de la rubia. No era nada del otro mundo, un simple móvil, con cámara, y las funciones básicas, llamar, mandar mensajes. ¿Con qué se podía haber entretenido? No es más que un cacharro pensó, un pisapapeles comparado con su móvil último modelo. Es cierto, que Quinn siempre ha sido un poco hipster, y siempre le ha gustado mucho el estilo vintage y retro.

Un espécimen único, ¿quien prefiere una antigualla como esa, a un Iphone 5 C? Porque por falta de dinero no era, eran sus extravagantes y raros gustos.

Pulsó la tecla de desbloqueo y la pantalla se encendió. Otra cosa más que añadir a la lista de fallos que tenía Quinn. Demasiado inocente y con un exceso de confianza. No tenía ni siquiera contraseña, aunque Santana no se iba a quejar, tenía vía libre al dispositivo.

Como antes había dicho, allí no había mucho que ver, un par de aplicaciones, la alarma, un panel de dibujo... Sorprendente, la bazofia esa, contaba con un panel de dibujo, ¿eso es lo que había estado haciendo?

La latina no muy conforme, siguió curioseando. Un par de demos de juegos con unos gráficos penosos y poco más, allí no había nada que llamase la atención.

Se dispuso a dejar el móvil otra vez en su sitio, cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de mirar los mensajes, igual había alguno jugoso, igual seguía teniendo los mensajes que se intercambiaba con Finn, o incluso, igual se había mandado mensajes con Puckerman. Si eran como los suyos, antes de estar con Britt, por supuesto, eran dignos de ver.

Pinchó en el icono de mensajes y un gran número de ellos se manifestaron ante sus ojos. Eran un montón de mensajes a decir verdad, muchos más de los que se podía haber imaginado en un principio.

Una cosa es que su amiga fuera confiada y otra muy diferente era que no se iba a mosquear si la pillaba fisgoneando entre sus cosas. Sobre todo conociendo el carácter Fabray, que tanto la caracterizaba, seguramente heredado de Russell, ese hombre daba miedo solo con la mirada. Se aseguró de que el agua siguiera sonando y volvió la vista al móvil.

¿Por cuál empezar? Pues por el principio, tenía tiempo, seguro que a Quinn todavía le quedaba el acondicionador y todas esas cremas. Los diez minutos probablemente se convertirían en quince o veinte.

Quinn podía ser todo lo popular que quisiera pero no tenía muchos amigos, o por lo menos no se mandaba excesivos mensajes con ellos. Los primeros mensajes que pudo leer eran publicidad y propagandas. Basura. Algunos sobre cambiarse de tarifa y otros sobre conmutar el móvil. Mira estos últimos no estaban tan mal, así tiraría esa 'reliquia' de una vez por todas.

Siguió subiendo.

Los siguientes ya los conocía, ella misma se los había enviado hace tiempo, cuando aún todavía no habían empezado las vacaciones, para quedar a estudiar. Bueno esa era la idea inicial, todo terminó con una película, unas pizzas y palomitas.

Los consecutivos también le pertenecían, aunque habían sido enviados desde el móvil de Brittany. Ella se había quedado sin batería esa noche, y Puck les avisó en el último momento sobre una fiesta en su casa. Una noche alocada que acabó con una terrible resaca al día siguiente. Ese día se prometió no volver a beber, frase que cambió poco más tarde por un 'no volver a beber hasta dentro de un tiempo.'

-Venga Quinn, dame algo con lo que entretenerme. -se decía mientras continuaba ascendiendo por la bandeja de entrada.

Justo en ese instante sus ojos se posaron en un mensaje de Finn. Lo abrió.

"_Te espero en la puerta a las ocho." _

Decepción.

Vaya basura de mensaje, aunque bueno qué podía esperar de Finn Hudson, el rey de las hamburguesas y las películas. Sí, en eso se basaban sus citas, y sí, Quinn se lo había contado aunque ella también lo había vivido de primera mano. No obstante, a eso no se le pudo considerar una cita, era una simple excusa para liarse con Brittany y que Finn doble-relleno-de grasa Hudson pagara la cena.

Y otro más, insulso y decepcionante mensaje de Finn. ¿Quién le dice a su novia que están poniendo _Jumanji_ en la televisión? Como si le importase a alguien eso.

Mensaje ulterior.

-¡Por fin! algo de Puck, esto se empieza a poner interesante. -pensó.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Se maldijo por no fijarse en la hora.

-Bueno el agua sigue cayendo y se la escucha tararear. -se dijo a sí misma antes de proseguir con su lectura.

"_Hey, rubia, que te he llamado pero me ha saltado el contestador. Llámame." _

"_¿Sigues mosqueada conmigo?"_

"_Quinn llámame." _

"_Solo quiero hablar." _

-Bueno, bueno, no conocía este lado de Puck, pierde todo su encanto arrastrándose, al igual que cuando se corta la cresta. Pero bueno, fijo que se lo merecía, aunque de este mensaje hace ya mucho tiempo. -dijo mientras se remontaba a los mensajes más recientes.

Una pila de mensajes de un número desconocido se amontonaban, uno tras otro, todos recibidos y contestados.

Un nuevo mensaje emergió.

"_Nuevo mensaje" _Apareció en la pantalla junto con un sonoro y vibrante tono.

Santana miró hacia la puerta del baño, seguía igual, cerrada. Suspiró aliviada pero ¿habría escuchado el ruido?

La latina pasaba indecisa su dedo sobre el botón de abrir y lo retiró rápidamente. ¿Y si se da cuenta de que lo había abierto?

-Bueno le puedo decir que sonó y cogí su móvil, para mirar y lo abrí sin querer. Sí, eso es. Que lista eres Santana. Me besaría a mi misma, pero no me llego.

Con la excusa ya preparada se decidió a abrirlo.

"_Que disfrutes de la cena en Breadstix. Más tarde nos vemos." _

Varias dudas golpearon a Santana.

Primero, ¿quién narices era y cómo sabía que iba a Breadstix a cenar? Bueno vale, es bastante previsible que fueran a comer allí, básicamente lo hacen casi todos los fines de semana, o se lo podía haber contado la rubia, ni que fuese un secreto.

Segundo, ¿Quinn había quedado con alguien? ¿y no se lo había dicho?

El número parecía coincidir con el otro que aparecía por doquier en la bandeja, eso tenía fácil solución.

Mismo número, misma persona, misma conversación.

Esa fue la deducción de Santana y la cual la llevó a emprender la lectura de aquellos mensajes de número desconocido.

Otra duda que le surgió fue, si tanto hablaba con él, ¿por qué no estaba guardado en su agenda?

De repente una brillante idea, manó de su admirable cerebro: Igual yo sí tengo el número guardado en mi móvil.

Nada. Inútil. Ningún número concordaba.

Esto provocaba que la curiosidad de Santana aumentase en cotas desorbitadas.

Sin más preámbulos, ni distracciones, inició la lectura.

_(Miércoles 15 Mayo)_

"_Hoy me acordado de ti en clase de Literatura hispánica."_

"_En tanto que de rosa y azucena_

_se muestra la color en vuestro gesto,_

_y que vuestro mirar ardiente, honesto,_

_enciende al corazón y lo refrena;"_

" _y en tanto que el cabello, que en la vena_

_del oro se escogió, con vuelo presto,_

_por el hermoso cuello blanco, enhiesto,"_

"_el viento mueve, esparce y desordena;" _

-Vale creo que voy a vomitar arcoiris. Mis niveles de azúcar seguro que sobrepasan los límites después de este pegajoso y meloso poema. ¿Quién es tan cursi para enviar esto?

"_La siguiente parte ya no te hace justicia." _

_-_Espera, ¿ha dicho en clase de Literatura? ¿Es del McKinley?

Un estrepitoso ruido al otro lado de la puerta, asustó a la latina haciéndole soltar el móvil sobre el edredón. A Quinn le había entrado jabón en los ojos y había empujado el bote de champú, haciéndolo caer al suelo, cosa que la latina no supo.

Esperó unos segundos y al no volver a escuchar nada, recogió el móvil. La aplicación se había cerrado. La abrió de nuevo y leyó otra ristra de mensajes de otro día, bueno por la hora se podría considerar, noche.

_(Domingo 19 Mayo)_

"_Cierta noche aciaga, cuando, con la mente cansada, _

_meditaba sobre varios libracos de sabiduría ancestral..._

-¿En serio? ¿Más versos?

_...y asentía, adormecido, de pronto se oyó un rasguido," _

"_como si alguien muy suavemente llamara a mi portal." _

"_Si, es Edgar Allan Poe y no, no me lo he aprendido porque sepa que es tu favorito, qué cosas dices."_

"_¿Te quieres asomar a la ventana?" _

"_Emmm, puede, pero no es tan tarde, solo son las cinco menos veinte." _

"_Si, de la mañana. Pero... ¿alguna vez has visto el amanecer desde el jardín con alguien? _

"_Te espero." _

-¿Han estado conquistando a Quinn? Esto se empieza a poner interesante, muy interesante.

_(Lunes 20 Mayo)_

"_Y así quedan mis labios limpios de pecado por los tuyos." _

"_¿Pecado de mis labios? Me reprochas con dulzura._

_Devuélveme mi pecado." _

"_Buenas noches, Quinn." _

-Puede que yo no sea una eminencia en esto de las letras, pero si no me equivoco se han besado. Oh Quinn, de esta no te libras...me vas a dar una explicación de esa noche, quieras tu o no.

_(Jueves 23 Mayo)_

"_¡Ah, querida Julieta! _

_¿Por qué sigues siendo tan bella?_

_¿He de pensar que la etérea Muerte se ha enamorado de ti _

_te guarda aquí, para que seas su amante?"_

"_No exagero, solo digo la verdad." _

"_Yo nunca mentiría, mis padres me educaron para decir siempre la verdad." _

-En serio, esto ya no lo soporto, ¿no pueden hablar como personas normales? O lo que es mejor, ¿mandarse mensajes candentes?

_(Jueves 30 Mayo)_

"_Nuevo número, el otro móvil murió debido a un ataque de granizados. -R" _

_-¿_R? ¿Esa es la inicial de su nombre? ¿Quién es R? ¿Rayder? ¿Roger? ¿Ricky? Sea quien sea tiene que ser un pringado si ha recibido un asalto de slushies. Espera, antes la ha llamado Julieta en uno de los mensajes, ¿la R será de Romeo?

_(Lunes 3 Junio) _

_"¿Qué tal el examen?" _

_"Seguro que sacas un sobresaliente, no seas pesimista." _

_"Si yo tengo mañana, el de historia."_

_"Suerte con la tarde de estudio."_

_(Lunes 10 Junio)_

_"No te veo en todo el fin de semana y vuelves súper cambiada. ¿A que se debe el cambio de look?" _

_"¿Necesitabas un cambio?"_

"_Por cierto, el pelo corto desordenado te hace mucho más sexy." _

"_Se me olvido decirtelo antes, pero es que ya sabes...tenía mejores cosas que hacer en ese momento con los labios." _

-Bueno, esto va mejorando. -se rió.

_(Miércoles 13 Junio)_

"_No te estoy ignorando." _

"_No, no lo hago." _

"_Que no haya contestado a las notas que me has dejado en la taquilla no quiere decir nada." _

"_Mira, esto cansa, entiendo perfectamente que sea difícil para ti, que sea muy duro, sobre todo aceptarlo, pero es que han pasado ya más de tres meses,"_

"_desde la conversación por Facebook, y me pareció que en ese momento quedó muy claro todo, yo te quiero, tu me quieres, ¿Donde está el problema? _

"_Quinn, parece como si me ocultaras, porque te avergüenzas de mí, ¿qué quieres que piense? ¿cómo crees que me siento?"_

"_Porque parece que haga lo que haga, nunca va a ser lo suficiente bueno para ti."_

_(Sábado 16 Junio)_

_"No, no creo que vaya, a Santana no le caigo muy bien, que digamos."_

-¿A mi? ¿Acaso nos conocemos?

_"No mientas, lo sé, lo sabes, lo sabemos. Disfruta de la fiesta." _

-Espera ¿se refiere a la fiesta que organicé yo a final de curso?

_"No pasa nada, me quedaré viendo una película." _

_(Domingo 17 Junio)_

_"¿Que tal la resaca, bella durmiente?"_

_"Jajaja no sabía que fueses de esas que dicen palabrotas." _

_"Me hubiese gustado estar al lado tuyo cuando despertases." _

"_No me importa, me pasaría horas contemplando tu rostro." _

-Creo que voy a acabar vomitando con tanta cursilería. Pero ¿acaso no se habían mosqueado?

"_No seas tonta, tienes unos ojos color verde esmeralda preciosos." _

"_¿Otra vez? ¿No te he dicho ya que yo no miento? Pues eso." _

_(Lunes 18 Junio)_

_"Si vuelves a repetir lo del baño, no te puedo asegurar que pueda controlarme la próxima vez."_

_"No, claro que no. Pero ni el pensamiento de un cartero o una ducha de agua fría podrá bajarme el calentón."_

-Uououo. Eso si que es una reconciliación por todo lo alto. ¿En el baño Quinn? No te consideraba de esas. Espera, espera, entonces es del McKinley si o si.

_(Martes 19 Junio) _

_"Sólo quedan dos días de clase, ¿no te da pena?" _

_"No me llames eso, claro que me gustan las vacaciones, pero añoraré el Glee Club." _

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Es del Glee Club? ¿Entonces es Rayder? Pero pensaba que Rayder babeaba por Marley. Esto no tiene sentido, ningún sentido. Igual la R si que es solo de Romeo, y es cualquiera de los chicos. Aunque pensandolo bien, ¿quien? Puck es demasiado necio como para hablar así, además de que su número está guardado y no corresponde con este. Finn, tampoco, mismo motivos. Sam está con Mercedes. Artie es lo suficiente listo para lo de la poesía, pero no me cae mal, y según los mensajes es alguien que no me cae bien. Rayder y Joe son los únicos que se me ocurren, pero no he sido una perra con ellos como para que no viniesen a la fiesta, es más estuvieron allí. ¿Quién faltó? Dios, no me acuerdo, demasiado vodka en sangre.

_(Jueves 21 Junio) _

"_Si he visto a Tina llorar, yo no soy tan sensible para las despedidas, pero ella ha hecho que acabe llorando." _

"_Yo también te voy a echar de menos."_

"_Mentira, no, no te voy a echar de menos." _

"_Porque nos vamos a ver :D" _

_(Sábado 23 Junio)_

"_¿Qué vas a hacer estas vacaciones?" _

"_Mis padres han comprado entradas para un musical. Y nos quedaremos una semana y media por Nueva York." _

"_Ya que tu no tienes pensado nada, y parece que tu semana va a ser muy aburrida, ¿por qué no te vienes? _

"_No, no estoy demente. Solo que prefiero compartir una habitación de hotel contigo, que con mis padres."_

-Será guarra, nos dijo que iba a visitar a su tía a Virginia, y se fue una semana a Nueva York con su 'amigo'.

_(Viernes 29 Junio) _

"_¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?"_

"_¿En serio? ¿otra vez?"_

"_Ay..." _

"_No, no voy a ir. Ya lo sabes." _

"_¿Qué?" _

"_Por dios, son las dos de la mañana, claro que estaba durmiendo." _

"_¿Pasear ahora?" _

"_Me gusta como suena eso."_

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

"_Espérame ahí, ahora voy." _

_(Lunes 1 Julio) _

"_¿Has hecho ya las maletas?" _

"_Lo sé, pero no he podido dormir de la emoción, he estado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama." _

"_Jajá, no, no me estoy llevando medio armario, únicamente lo necesario." _

"_Hasta ahora." _

_(Miércoles 18 Julio) _

"_No se si te lo he dicho ya, o el número de veces que lo he hecho, pero no hubiese sido lo mismo el viaje a la Gran Manzana, sin ti." _

"_Yo también te quiero." _

"_No creo que pueda volver allí, sin ti agarrada a mi brazo, no sería lo mismo." _

"_Lo digo en serio." _

"_La verdad es que solo ha pasado un día y ya te echo de menos. Mi almohada también lo hace." _

_(Viernes 20 Julio) _

"_He estado pensando, y ¿qué te parece una cena al aire libre con únicamente las estrellas como compañía?" _

"_No, no me estoy llamando a mi estrella." _

_"El Breadstix también está abierto." _

"_Eres tu la que siempre está matando el romanticismo, no me culpes." _

_(Sábado 21 Julio) _

"_Mis padres nos vieron ayer en el jardín" _

"_Si, son unos chismosos empedernidos." _

"_Tranquila, no te quieren matar, solo quieren que cenes con ellos." _

"_Si tu, mi novia, ¿quien si no?" _

-¿Novia? ¿Qué me he perdido? Que calladito se lo tenía.

"_Estate lista, a las 8 está bien ¿no?, te paso a buscar." _

_(Martes 24 Julio) _

"_No me hagas eso la próxima vez, sabes que no me puedo resistir a esa mirada. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si sube tu madre y me pilla allí?" _

"_Me hubiese hecho salir por la ventana seguro." _

"_No exagero." _

"_¿Esto es una venganza por la cena con mis padres del otro día? Pero si son encantadores."_

_(Jueves 26 Julio) _

"_¿Te hace una de cine?" _

-No es poco listo ni nada, el lo que quiere es una sesión de manoseo. -se rió.

"_Hay varias películas que merecen la pena. Alguna es de cine independiente, seguro que te gustará." _

"_Sabía yo, que con lo de película de clase B, te convencía."_

_(Viernes 27 Julio) _

"_¿Sales a dar un paseo?" _

"_Estoy empezando a odiar a Santana y sus fiestas." _

-Pero si soy encantadora. No es culpa mía que mis fiestas sean famosas en el mundo entero.

"_Pasatelo bien,"_

"_y no abuses de la ginebra, no quiero que me llames a las dos de la mañana, aunque si acaba como el otro día puedes llamarme a la hora que quieras." _

_(Martes 1 Agosto)_

"_¿Y no te puedes quedar?, puedes dormir en mi casa."_

"_Tengo un cuarto de invitados, y a mis padres les parece bien." _

"_Pero tu madre no sabrá que seré yo quien vaya a tu cama, no tú a la mía :3" _

"_Sabes que te lo vas a pasar mejor aquí, que en Virginia. ¿Que hay en Richmond? Nada."_

"_Jo, diez días son muchos días." _

_(Domingo 6 Agosto) _

"_Me aburro." _

"_Y te echo de menos." _

"_Pues nada la verdad, morir aquí en mi habitación." _

"_¿Y tu?" _

"_Eso suena divertido. ¿Cuántos años tienen?" _

"_Seguro que te llaman tita Quinnie." _

"_Pobre." _

"_Descansa, Quinnie :)" _

_(Jueves 10 Agosto) _

"_¿Te puedes conectar a Skype?" _

Último mensaje, si no tenemos en cuenta el que acababa de llegar. Un terminal mensaje, datado con la fecha de antes de ayer, día previo al regreso de Quinn a Lima.

Santana más que nunca quería saber quien era el dueño de ese numero desconocido, necesitaba saberlo. Le urgía conocer quien era la persona que hablaba con Quinn prácticamente todos los días desde hace varios meses, quien le deseaba las buenas noches antes de dormir, quien la había conquistado, quien se había ganado un sitio en su corazón de hielo...Necesitaba saberlo y lo iba a saber. Puede que el teléfono fuese desconocido y no estuviese guardado en la agenda, pero no era un número oculto, por lo tanto podía llamarle y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Pulsó la tecla verde y la llamada comenzó.

Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos.

Fuera quien fuese se hacía de rogar.

Cuatro tonos.

En ese preciso instante la ducha dejó de sonar, y el agua paró de caer.

Cinco tonos.

Santana iba a desistir cuando la otra persona, desde la otra línea descolgó la llamada.

-Lo siento, estaba en la ducha y no he podido coger antes. -se disculpó. Santana quien se había quedado en blanco, no artículo ninguna palabra, esto si que no se lo esperaba. ¿Quinn? -preguntó al no recibir respuesta alguna. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Quinn? -insistió. ¿Nos vamos a ver luego, verdad? Hey, ¿Quinn? ¿Estás? -esperó un par de segundos y finalizó la llamada.

-R de RuPaul. -meditó para sus adentros. R de RuPaul. -repitió, como si eso fuese a mejorar su estado aturdimiento, ni que repetirlo en la mente una y otra vez fuese a sacarla de su conmoción.

Pocos segundos después un mensaje entraba, volviendo a hacer sonar y vibrar el móvil.

"_Creo que me has llamado sin querer. Seguramente se ha pulsado solo dentro de tu bolso. Te espero en el parque donde siempre. Besos" _

-¿Santana? -abrió la puerta. -¿Estás bien?, ¿estás muy callada? Por no decir que no te he oído quejarte, debes de estar mala.

La latina salió del trance en el que se encontraba desde que había escuchado la voz de Rachel y comenzó a reírse, unas risotadas tan fuertes y altas que incluso podría escucharlas Brittany desde su casa, a un par manzanas de allí.

-San, me estás asustando. -dijo cruzando el marco de la puerta y acercándose a su amiga.

A la latina ya no le importaba nada la cajetilla de cigarros que había encontrado anteriormente, a la mierda su salud. No le hace falta ir sucumbiendo con cigarrillos, yo misma la mataré, pensó. Únicamente y exclusivamente le interesaban los mensajes que se había estado mandando la rubia, con nada más y nada menos, que Rachel Berry. Conocida también universalmente como Hobbit, Man-hands, RuPaul y por un sinfín de adjetivos descalificativos que ella misma le había ido poniendo a lo largo de los cursos.

En ese momento la morena le mostró el móvil con el último mensaje en la pantalla. -Te acaba de llegar un mensaje, Rachel te espera en el banco de siempre. -enfatizó el nombre de Rachel.

-Okay. -respondió tranquilamente mientras abría el armario. Durante varios segundos no le dio importancia, pero algo no cuadraba. El nombre de Rachel retumbaba en su cabeza. ¿Santana llamando a Rachel por su nombre? De repente se giró. -Espera, ¿cómo sabes que es Rachel? -Santana la miró maliciosamente.

-No sé, dímelo tú... Julieta. -musitó antes de que la rubia empezará a palidecer.

-Oh mierda...


End file.
